


Wear heelys to escape your feelies

by snekwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami
Summary: Formation of the Heelys squad.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Wear heelys to escape your feelies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomestFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADDIE @randomestfandoms!!! Have some rich kid bonding and shenanigans!!! I hope you have a wonderful day <3

Chat Noir kicked down the door and burst into the room. “HEY ALIX, YOU HAVE TO SEE MY NEW SHOES!”

Alix looked up from her homework. “What do you want, Adrien? I’ve gotta get this finished before that stupid gala thing later today…”

“Plagg, claws in.” He detransformed back into his usual civilian self, strode over to the table, and plonked his foot up on it. “Look! Heelys!”

Sure enough, his shoe had a little wheel on the sole, aside from that looking much like his normal shoes did. Alix grinned, homework already forgotten about. “So we both have Heelys now? Perfect! We gotta Heely around the museum at some point–”

“I have an even better idea! At the gala later, meet me up on the roof, okay?”

“Who are we pushing off?”

Adrien looked mortified. “No one!”

“I was just kidding!”

“I know, I know…” He grinned. “Anyway, if I really did need someone dead, I could just Cataclysm them.”

Alix rolled her eyes – she had been the one who’d suggested that in the first place, back when she had only just discovered Adrien’s superhero identity by accident. Considering how in shock she had been at the time, _murder_ had been the only thing coming to mind. Luckily Adrien didn’t tend to find his new friend’s morbid sense of humour much of a problem. He could probably use some of that in his stuffy, boring, rich kid life anyway.

And that gala later today was certainly going to be stuffy and boring, just as all rich people events were. At least they could keep each other company while there.

“So what’s this about the roof then?” Alix asked.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll find out later. But bring your Heelys!”

“Pfffff, I always wear my Heelys.”

“You’re not wearing them right now.”

“Yeah, because what kind of heathen wears shoes inside the house?”

“You literally live inside a museum…”

She gave him a light shove. “Go away, banana-hair, I’m trying to do my homework like a good, sensible child. Stop distracting me!”

“Fine. But I’m _heely_ looking forward to seeing you later. Get it? Heely? Like _really_ except _heely_ , because–”

Plagg himself willingly tore his attention away from his cheese at that. “Adrien, that one was terrible. And anyway, couldn’t you have spent that Heely money on buying better cheese instead? This stuff is almost as bad as your puns.”

“I hope for your sake that Fluff eats better food than Plagg does,” Adrien said to Alix. “Smelling like Camembert all the time is not much fun…”

“As far as I know, Fluff eats carrots, so I have nothing to worry about,” Alix replied.

“Cool. Now I’ll get out of your house. Plagg, claws out!” He once again transformed into Chat Noir, and began heading for the door. “You know, it really sucks that my superhero suit doesn’t have in-built Heelys…”

Alix just smiled and got back to doing her homework. It was nice to see Adrien so cheerful and carefree these days, despite how much his life sucked.

-

At the gala at the Agreste mansion later, Alix managed to sneak her way out of socializing and went up to the roof as soon as she could. Adrien was already waiting there for her, and so was–

“Chloé? What are you doing here?”

Chloé Bourgeois rolled her eyes. “Having had to attend this gala against my will, I’ve been dragged into this ridiculous scheme, same as you.”

“You weren’t dragged in, you willingly agreed to this!” Adrien said.

“I willingly agreed so that I could keep an eye on you, Adrikins. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

“Hey, show Alix your Heelys.”

Sighing, Chloé hitched up the leg of her dress to reveal a very sparkly pair of Heelys. “They’re designer, top of the range. I wasn’t going to have your cheap peasant shoes, thank you very much. I still can’t believe I’m actually getting involved in this…”

Chloé? Wearing Heelys? That was honestly even more surprising than Adrien being Chat Noir!

“Your Heelys look like someone took a normal pair of Heelys and dipped them in glitter,” Alix said. “I think you’ve been ripped off.”

“Excuse me? These are the height of fashion!”

“Whatever. So Adrien, what are we even doing up here?”

Adrien had a very Chat Noir-like grin on his face. He picked up something off the floor. “I borrowed these hang-gliders off your brother.”

“Wait, what? Jalil gave those to you?”

“Yep! And now we can go Heely-hang-gliding!”

“What on earth is Heely-hang-gliding?!”

Adrien put on a helmet and took hold of one of the hang-gliders. “What you do is you Heely towards the edge at top speed, then hang-glide off the roof.”

“A terribly dangerous idea,” Chloé added.

“It’s okay, I’m wearing a helmet! And I asked Ladybug to keep an eye out in case we need rescuing if anything goes wrong. See?”

He pointed at a nearby roof, upon which the familiar silhouette of Ladybug sat, giving them a quick wave.

Alix had already fastened a helmet on and grabbed a hang-glider before Adrien had even finished speaking. “Dude, this is the coolest idea ever! Let’s do it!”

“How will we get back up here afterwards?” Chloé asked. “If we go back in through the front door, we’ll get caught…”

“Wait, ‘we’? Don’t tell me you’re doing this too?”

“Of course I am! You don’t think I’d just let Adrikins fly off on his own, do you?”

“But he’s got me as well!”

“You’re 4’8 and a reckless brat,” Chloé snapped.

“Damn right I am.”

Chloé rolled her eyes again and rather daintily put on a helmet. “Ugh, this is going to ruin my hair… The things I do for you, Adrien, honestly…”

Adrien beamed at her. “It’s okay Chlo, you’ll love it. Are you ready?”

“Hmm… yes, I’m ready.”

“Awesome! Okay, on the count of three we can all Heely towards the edge! One – two–”

The door to the roof slammed open. They jumped and turned around to see none other than Nathalie there, glaring at them. “Adrien, have you forgotten we have CCTV in this house recording your every move? Your father is going to be furious.”

Adrien hastily threw the hang-glider to the floor. “Oh! Nathalie! I, uh… we weren’t actually going to do anything! Please don’t tell my father…”

She held the door open. “As long as you three go back inside _right now_ , I won’t tell any of your parents.”

“But it’s boring in there,” Alix whined, putting her own hang-glider on the ground and giving it a kick.

“I believe the chocolate fountain has just been switched on.”

“Wait, there’s a chocolate fountain???”

“Yes.”

The three of them looked at each other with glee.

“Well that’s not so bad then,” Adrien said, a smile back on his face. “Thank you Nathalie! Come on guys, let’s go eat some chocolate, we can always go Heelying another time…”

A chocolate fountain certainly was better than nothing. Not quite as good as Heely-hang-gliding, but… it was alright…

-

“Why can’t I join your Heelys squad?” Kim asked.

“Ugh, stop begging.” Chloé gave her hair a flip and slammed her locker door shut. “You are far too poor to join our squad.”

“She didn’t mean that!” Adrien said quickly. “You don’t have to be rich to join! In fact, you can definitely join if you want to!”

Kim’s face lit up. “I can?”

“Yes, of course!”

Alix cleared her throat. “Actually, he can’t.”

Kim looked disappointed again. “Huh? Why not?”

“Wearing Heelys should only be done for the purposes of escaping your feelies. Kim, are you sad?”

He thought for a few seconds. “Uh… no? I don’t think so…”

“Exactly. So you have no reason to wear Heelys in the first place.”

“Wait, you guys are sad? For real?”

“Of course!” Chloé said. “The pressure of being a lonely rich child is too much for a dumb himbo like _you_ to understand. We share a bond that can’t be explained, only experienced. A life like ours is a tragic existence. Full of misery, torment, and never being able to show any pain at all.”

Kim nodded thoughtfully. “Hmm… okay…”

“You don’t understand any of what I’m saying, do you?”

“Nope.”

“And that is precisely why you are not qualified to wear Heelys.”

“Aww, okay then…”

Alix gave him a poke in the arm. “Hey, don’t worry. Even if you’re not part of the Heelys squad, you’re still part of the reckless idiot squad, and that’s the more important one.”

“Oh yeah, good point!”

Chloé did a double take. “Excuse me? The reckless idiot squad is _not_ more important than the Heelys squad! It’s for imbeciles!”

“Don’t you mean _kimbeciles?”_ Adrien said, grinning and finger-gunning. “Hey… hey where are you guys all going? Come on, that was a good one!”

He watched sadly as his friends Heelyed away from him. Ah, never mind…


End file.
